


You Only Love Me For My Cuddles

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Series: andromedablacc's imagine james and sirius prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Sirius, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: For the prompt:“I’ve always imagined Sirius being softer and taller than James. Which was short but well - with a sporty constitution. So, what about cute cuddling with James getting all the warmth and best hugs from Sirius? :)”
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: andromedablacc's imagine james and sirius prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	You Only Love Me For My Cuddles

James threw himself onto his bed with an exhausted sigh, head not quite on his pillow and feet far from dangling off the end. He was far too upset to bother with taking his quidditch uniform off, even if he did smell a little. He was in a bedroom belonging to four twelve year old boys, it's not like he could make it smell any worse.

He moved over a little on the bed to allow space for Sirius, who had paused to change into his pyjamas before he dropped onto the bed beside him. They were exactly the same height, their heads and feet both brushing together, and it made it perfect for their post-game self-pity cuddling. James was always first to wrap himself around Sirius, arms wrapping around his waist, and Sirius was quick to follow suit, head resting on James’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe we lost to Hufflepuff,” James said straight into Sirius ear.

“Better than losing to Slytherin, mate.” Sirius’s breath was warm on his neck and he snuggled further into him for a moment.

“We’ve never lost to Slytherin,”

“Exactly. Can you imagine what it would be like if we’d lost to those slimy bastards today?” He gave him one last squeeze before pulling away, his nose scrunched up like he smelled something foul. “You need a shower.”

“You saying I stink, mate?” James said, but he was grinning so Sirius knew he didn’t really mean it.

“Yeah, you do.” Sirius grinned back, not a little mischief in his pretty grey eyes - James wasn’t sure it was normal to think of his best mate’s eyes as pretty, but they were, and James didn’t like to let other people’s opinions affect him - and pointed his wand at James. “Aguamenti!”

James yelped as the stream of water hit him square in the face, flooding his glasses and soaking down the front of his uniform. Sirius laughed, loud and delighted, and James really had no choice but to chase after him, blinded by the water still clinging to his glasses.

* * *

James grinned at Sirius, looking down on him though there was barely an inch between them in height. Sirius was frowning at the two small marks on the doorframe of James’s bedroom door, James’s name in Euphemia’s handwriting a small space above his own. For the entirety of their friendship, they’d been exactly the same height, and now at fourteen despite Sirius’s growth spurt over the beginning of summer, here was evidence that James was taller than him.

The expression of deep rooted annoyance on Sirius’s face made James laugh, and he pulled him to him with both hands on his shoulders. Sirius’s arms wrapped around his waist instantly, still pouting into James’s shoulder, and James held him close in mock comfort, the lie evident in the fact that James was still laughing. He only laughed harder when, on his very tiptoes, he managed to rest his chin on Sirius’s head, and Sirius let out an undignified whine.

“Oh mate, I’m sure you’ll catch up soon.” Sirius made a small nullified noise at that, only to shove him away a moment later when he added, “But I’ll take over again for sure.”

“It’s so unfair,” he said, looking like he was just one more comment away from stamping his foot like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

“Now now boys,” Euphemia said, ruffling a hand through Sirius’s hair then her son’s. “You have the rest of your lives to fight about this, and we need to get to Diagon Alley.”

With that she left the room to collect the last of their things before they headed off, leaving James and Sirius alone in the room. They stood staring at each other for a moment, James with a smile still clinging to his lips and Sirius with the pout lingering around his mouth.

“Come on,” James said, throwing his arm around Sirius’s shoulder. “Think about how much better the cuddles will be now I’m taller.”

Sirius groaned but leaned into him anyway as they followed Euphemia out of the room.

* * *

“Are you fucking joking?!”

Sirius did not so much as laugh as he did cackle at the angered look on James’s face. He was staring at the marks on the doorframe of the seventh year Gryffindor boys dormitory, showing for the first time in four years that Sirius had finally outgrown James. Remus’s mark was far above both of theirs, and Peter’s somewhat below, but those weren’t so important, Remus had always been taller and Peter smaller, what mattered was that once James and Sirius had been the same height, then James was taller, and now their roles had been reversed.

“Bit of an extreme reaction there mate,” Remus said with a roll of his eyes. Peter looked almost excited to see what the other two would do, like they were on the verge of a vicious but hugely entertaining fight.

“It’s not fair!” James exclaimed again, turning beseeching eyes onto Sirius. “It’s not even just a little bit.”

It wasn’t either, Sirius had somehow managed to gain a good four inches on him in just one semester. In truth, James was mostly annoyed by how he hadn’t noticed. Surely since he and Sirius were together now, properly, after a couple of years of to-ing and fro-ing, he would have noticed having to stretch up to kiss him.

Sirius pulled him close, not even having to reach to kiss the top of James’s head, and really how had James not noticed? James cuddled into him automatically, pressing his face to Sirius’s shoulder.

“And really,” Sirius began, not bothering to try and hide the sarcasm in his voice, “think how much better cuddles will be now I’m taller.”

James made a low noise at being mocked for something he’d said years prior, but clung to Sirius tighter, which rather lessened the venom of his next words. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Sirius said and leaned down to kiss him. Which was also true, James guessed.

* * *

Now that they were older and wiser and had proper jobs, their bodies had changed a bit. Playing professional quidditch meant that James’s boyhood muscles had strengthened and hardened into actual athlete muscles, while the lack of quidditch for Sirius meant that he’d softened up a bit, a little fat on his belly and around his arms and thighs. Of course, James still thought he was the most attractive person to have ever walked the Earth and Sirius quite liked it too.

Sirius was there when practise finished to take James for lunch, something indulgent with lots of little sandwiches and not so little cakes and enough tea to drown a goldfish. Clean and with aching muscles, James launched himself into Sirius’s arms, tucking himself under Sirius chin and squeezing him close, soft and warm and smelling faintly of engine oil and leather.

“I love you so much, you give the best cuddles,” James said into his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck. He never had grown to be the same height as Sirius in the end, in fact Sirius had grown even taller, but James’s comment when he was fourteen has turned out to be true; it was better to cuddle someone taller than you.

“So you only love me for my cuddles,” Sirius said, all forlorn.

“I love loads of things about you,” James said pressing closer to his husband. “But yes, the cuddles are very important.”

The pair laughed into each other for a few moments more, before apparating off to whatever restaurant Sirius had booked and filling themselves to the brim.


End file.
